Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut UP!
by No Limit 5
Summary: You want to know what happens when No Limit loses his patience with his cousin, Mystery? Well, here it is! A Law & Disorder one-shot.


NL: Hey, all! To get out of my writing slump I'm in (yet again), I've come up with another _Law & Disorder_ one-shot story!

Mystery: Starring No Limit and me!

NL: (grins) To you Mystery-haters out there…you're all gonna love this!

Mystery: (gives a suspicious look) Why?

NL: You'll see! Enjoy the story!

_**Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut UP!!!**_

It was a beautiful day in Cartoontopia. The sky was clear. The sun was shining. Children were laughing and having fun. And Mystery was berating No Limit as usual. That annoyed superhero/detective just slumped through Cartoontopian Park with his cousin, Time Zone, Danny Fenton, Ben Tennyson, Bloo, and Bart.

"I'm just saying, cousin," Mystery lectured, "that you 'ought to work on your writing. It's still not up to par yet!!" No Limit just stayed quiet, hands in his pocket as he walked with his friends.

"Plus, you use Danny too much. Use some more creative ideas!!" No Limit gritted his teeth.

"And your jokes SUCK!! I mean, come on!! NOBODY ever even comments about them! Apparently, your jokes _really_ stink."

No Limit started making an 'urgh…' sound with his throat.

"And finally…Rukia's too good for you."

No Limit's long and tiring patience with his cousin had finally snapped. He suddenly stopped abruptly; earning him confused looks from his friends and Mystery. "You know something, cousin?" No Limit smiled, raising his head and an eyebrow. "I've got a little song I want to share with ya."

"A song?" Mystery repeated, crossing her arms.

No Limit's grinned widely. "Yep! Guys?"

Time Zone, Danny, Ben, Bloo, and Bart saluted excitedly. "I've been waiting FOREVER for this!" Bloo said excitedly. Bloo walked/glided over to a nearby out-of-nowhere amp for random singing. Searching for the right song, he smiled as he inserted a quarter and pressed for _Shut Up_ by Simple Plan. Suddenly, music started playing all around them. All the cartoons gathered around to see the show.

"Another random song from no where?" a kid named Timmy Turner said to his friend, Jimmy. "AWESOME!!!"

"This has been something I've been _dying_ to say to you for a long time…" No Limit said to his dear cousin.

No Limit: _**There you go!  
You're always so right,  
It's all a big show,  
It's all about you,**_

No Limit danced around, pointing his right index finger at his cousin.

_**You think you know,  
What everyone needs,  
You always take time,  
To criticize me!**_

It seems like everyday,  
I make mistakes;  
I just can't get it right…

It's like I'm the one,  
You love to hate!  
But not today!!

He hopped on top of a fountain as the rest of the boys took his place.

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**So shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!**_

No Limit: _**Don't wanna hear it!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Get out! Get out! Get out!!**_

No Limit: _**Get out of my way!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Step up! Step up! Step up!!  
You'll never stop me!!  
Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me DOWN!!!**_

Mystery started growing an anger mark on her forehead._****_

No Limit: _**There you go!  
You never ask why,  
It's all a big lie,  
Whatever you do…**_

No Limit pulled out a Mystery's school report card, which was all 'A's.

_**You think you're special,  
But I know, and I know,  
And I know, and we know,  
That you're not!**_

He pulled out his laptop as he searched his reviews from his stories. Most featured Mystery's annoying comments._****_

You're always there to point,  
Out my mistakes,  
And shove them in my face!

It's like I'm the one,  
You love to hate!  
But not today!!

No Limit took off running around a lake as Time Zone, Danny, Ben, Bloo, and Bart stood on top of water geysers, each. Don't ask how. It's a fanfiction!_****_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**So shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!**_

No Limit: _**Don't wanna hear it!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Get out! Get out! Get out!!**_

No Limit: _**Get out of my way!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Step up! Step up! Step up!!**_

No Limit: _**You'll never stop me!!!**_

No Limit, Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me DOWN!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!**_

No Limit: _**Is gonna bring me DOWN!!!**_

Will never bring me down…

No Limit smiled to Mystery as he leaned casually over the railing of the Straw Hat Pirates' model of their previous ship, the _Going Merry_. Mystery did not look happy.

No Limit: _**Don't tell me who I should be…  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me…  
Don't tell me what I should do…**_

No Limit stepped over to her and flicked her left cat ear.

_**I don't wanna waste my time!  
I'll watch you fade away!!!**_

Time Zone, Bloo, Ben, Bart, and Danny then appeared out of nowhere as they carried Mystery off.

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**So shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!**_

No Limit: _**Don't wanna hear it!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Get out! Get out! Get out!!**_

No Limit: _**Get out of my way!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Step up! Step up! Step up!!**_

No Limit: _**You'll never stop me!!!**_

No Limit, Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me DOWN!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!**_

No Limit: _**Don't wanna hear it!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Get out! Get out! Get out!!**_

No Limit: _**Get out of my way!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Step up! Step up! Step up!!**_

No Limit: _**You'll never stop me!!!**_

No Limit, Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**Nothing you say today,  
Is gonna bring me DOWN!!!**_

No Limit: _**Bring me down!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**(shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!)**_

No Limit: _**Won't bring me down!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**(shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!)**_

No Limit: _**Bring me down!!!**_

Time Zone, Danny, Bloo, Bart & Ben: _**(shut up! Shut up! Shut up!!)**_

No Limit: _**Won't bring me down!!!**_

"_**Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!**_" No Limit concluded, as everyone burst into applause. Finally, after being set down, Mystery walked over to her cousin, who had a rather smug grin plastered on his face.

"I have to admit, NL: That was pretty impressive…" Mystery said, smiling.

No Limit snorted. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem." Mystery placed her hand on NL's shoulder.

_SPLASH!!!_

No Limit coughed up lake water from being pushed into the park's lake by Mystery. "NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!!" she screamed at him, storming off.

NL pushed his wet hair backwards, off his eyes. "Well…I guess it was worth it!"

"Word of advice, dude?" Danny said to his boss. "Never piss off the catgirl."

"AGREED!!!" everyone else in the park shouted.

_**THE END!**_

NL: Whoo! That was fun!

Mystery: (smiles) Yeah, it was. Read and Review, please!


End file.
